The Phone Call
by Guinivere Sage
Summary: RATED M! A phone call from Tucker spurs one of Danny and Sam's most lifechanging experiences.


**Rated M for a reason! It's fluffy, yes, but a mite smutty, too. NC-17 and all that jazz.**

**Author's Note: I give you permission to skin me alive for not updating any of my chapter stories.**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it; no, I never will; no, I don't want to get sued; and no, I wouldn't take it off the air. SAVE DP!

* * *

"WOOHOO!"

Sam's ear was practically blown off as her enthusiastic best friend hooted and hollered through the headpiece. She held the phone a few inches away as she stated groggily, "Tucker, it's three-thirty in the morning. _Why_ are you calling me?"

"I got a date! I got a date! I actually have one; a real date, Sam, with a GIRL!"

"Good Lord, what'd you do; drug her?" Sam grinned despite herself and sat up, resigned now to being fully awake. She crossed her legs and waited for the denial.

It didn't come. Instead he said, "Kid all you want, Sammykins, but I have got a real, live, female lined up for Saturday night, and nothing's going to ruin this for me."

Because he was so excited, and because she was genuinely happy for him, she let the childhood nickname slide. "Saturday? Wow, Tuck. That only gives you thirty-some hours to get ready. Why are you still sitting here talking to me?"

He gasped as if just realizing this. "You're right! Talk to you soon, Sam!"

And then he was gone. In the six years since high school Tucker hadn't changed a bit; this was probably his seventh date in his life. To his credit, of course, was that his job didn't exactly expose him to women. He worked as a private tech/engineer, selling his computer knowledge and service to anyone in need of technological assistance. And though it was a stereotype that Sam hated, she had to admit that more boys tinkered with electronics than girls.

On the other hand, however, working from home provided Tucker with lots of time to get out and explore the world. So his lack of a love life was partially his own fault, as well.

The temperature dropped suddenly and she smiled, pulling her legs up to meet her chest under the sheet. She stared blankly into the room.

"Only ghosts and freaks are up this late; what are you doing here? Oh wait, I forgot…"

Danny Phantom materialized a few feet from her bed, a sarcastic look in his green eyes.

"Oh, ha-ha. One could say the same about you."

"I've always been a freak. What's your excuse?"

Danny just smiled, changing back to his human form and sitting beside her on the bed. "Actually, I came because my phone call from Tucker came maybe ten minutes before yours did, and I couldn't get back to sleep. I figured he'd be calling you next, and you'd be up, so I came over. You don't mind, do you?"

Sam smiled at her long-time friend and shook her head. "No, it's fine, and you know it. I told you; I have an extra room. Even if you just show up at night, I really don't care. Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz."

She said it so casually, like him showing up at her apartment in the middle of the night really _was _no big deal. That was Sam, though; casual and sassy. It was a part of her personality that Danny adored. "So," he began, grinning like they were sharing a secret joke. "Tucker has a _date_."

Sam laughed lightly, pushing a hand through her sleep-mussed hair. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Use my ghost powers to spy on him?"

"That's about right."

"I'll bring popcorn."

It was a tradition of theirs; whenever something like this happened—admittedly, it wasn't often—they followed their friend and encouraged him silently from the sidelines. Knowing what happened made his stories about the night that much funnier. Yes, it was an invasion of privacy, but the three had been close long enough that privacy wasn't really much of an issue anymore…

It was all good-natured, anyway. Danny and Sam were just interested in Tuck's happiness. Though they did tease him, all they wanted was for him to find someone who loved him.

Something they themselves had not yet found.

Danny's smile slipped a little as his musings took a new turn. Tucker may not be a stud like he wanted to be, but Danny wasn't exactly active in the love department either. He had a tendency to fall for the super-model types. There was always a problem there—either Sam or Tucker would hate her, she'd be even thicker than Danny, or she'd have an unfounded but overpowering fear of all things ghostly…

Sam reached out and tapped him on the forehead. "What are you thinking, ghost man?"

He smiled weakly. "Just… wandering thoughts, you know? Ghost hunting can get kind of lonely."

For some reason, Sam's eyes flared with anger. "Does it?"

"Yeah. It's tough not to have someone with you all the time; be there for you… you and Tuck are there, of course, but that's different. I'm looking for female companionship."

"Oh, and I'm not female? Thanks for noticing, Danny."

It was subtle, but Danny noticed her inching away from him on the bed. This conversation was going wrong—ugh! He was such a loser… "No, that's not what I meant. You're great for helping me, and you're always supportive. What I'm saying is that I'm looking for love. I want someone who loves both sides of me, Fenton _and _Phantom."

With a sound of disgust, Sam rose from the bed and crossed to her dresser, bracing her hands against it. "Is that right?" she asked. Her back was to him, but he could see her shoulders shaking in anger. Danny moved across the bed to sit closer to where she was. He'd said something very bad, apparently, though he wasn't quite sure what…

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Do you even know what you're sorry _for_?"

"Um… well… not exactly, no, but I was hoping—"

She rounded on him, stance aggressive and expression fuming. He actually bent back a bit from the ferocity of it, his face questioning. And to think, this had all started with a phone call…

"Don't you get it, Danny! You want someone to love you, Fenton and Phantom; well how about ME? Do you know how many times we've had this conversation, and I've had to sit back and listen to you _gripe _about being so alone, when I've been here all along?" She was advancing on him now, forcing him to scoot farther back on the bed. "Well no more! I _am_ a female, and a damn sexy one at that, and I'm not going to let you be blind to it anymore!"

She was holding herself over him by then, and before Danny could even think, she'd swooped down to kiss his shocked and open lips. Her melt to him was slow but demanding, starting at the mouth and working its way down until their bodies were molded together seamlessly. She kissed him hungrily, dipping her tongue into his mouth and letting him taste her. Danny's mind had stopped working completely, but his body reacted; Sam could feel that well enough. She reached for the collar of his white t-shirt, gripping it tightly and pulling. The shirt ripped down the center and was immediately forgotten in light of what she'd uncovered. Sam shifted, straddling Danny's hips to give her hands room to roam over his chest. Her fingers bent, nails scraping over the exposed skin of his muscular stomach and abdomen. Danny shuddered and Sam decided it was time for the big leagues. She pressed down with her hips, rocking into him, at the same time biting his lip and moaning into his mouth.

Danny felt like he'd been hit with a bowling alley. His breath left in a whoosh, his left leg phased out of existence, and somewhere in there he managed to say her name. He was feeling parts of Sam's body he'd barely even thought about, and it felt good. Not even good—_great._ He'd never, ever, seen her like this, and this sudden sexual aggression was turning him on beyond anything he'd ever known. Sam's thighs were putting an electrifying pressure against him, and it sent blood roaring through his veins. Her hands were soft but strong against his heating skin and her lips—oh, God, her lips—tasted sweet and lush, and he'd never been kissed with such giving demand. He was just about to respond, lift up against her in return… when everything was gone.

The loss of her fiery ardor was painful, and he almost didn't dare open his eyes, for fear the whole thing had been an erotic fantasy. But he had to know, and when he finally did open his heavy lids, she was standing perhaps ten feet away in the darkness.

He wondered if she knew what she looked like. The burgundy walls created a soft and muted backdrop in the moon. She'd taken off her shirt; she now stood in a black bra and shorts, which rode low on her hips. She looked to be almost completely black and white with her pale skin, except her lips were red and thick from kissing, and her lavender eyes burned brightly as she stared at him. She appeared to be a dark and fantastic dream, and Danny wanted to save that moment in his memory for the rest of his life.

He stared into her eyes. "Sam…" he murmured, sitting up slightly.

"Don't 'Sam' me," she commanded, holding his gaze. "I hope to God that after that, I'm not just a pal from elementary school. I've been holding that in for a hell of a long time, Danny, and there's infinitely more where it came from." The blatant promise in her voice made him shudder in anticipation. "If… it's what you choose. We're adults now. If you want to be with me then be with me," she said, her shoulders relaxing. It was as if she was letting something go. "Because I love you," she finished.

The last words came as more of a shock than this entire night. Sam loved him? Jeez, where had he been?

He'd had feelings for her a long time ago; strong feelings, but their close friendship made him cautious about starting anything more, and nothing ever came of it. Over time, he'd come to accept that he and Sam would never be anything more than friends.

But now she was standing before him, bared emotionally and physically, offering herself as a partner and companion. Danny had to rethink everything about their relationship for the past eight or nine years, wondering what would have happened if they'd become a couple so long ago.

And then he realized it didn't matter. He was here now, and she was waiting. He rose and moved to face her.

"Sam, I can honestly say I'm surprised. I know I probably shouldn't be, and this just solidifies by status as a complete dunce, but I didn't know. I guess that's what started this; you're angry at me for being so oblivious."

"I'm past anger now, Danny. I just want an answer."

"No, you want more than that. You want commitment. You've shocked the heck out of me with this sudden move, but I can see that much. This wouldn't be just sex."

She paused, and then shook her head. "No. I couldn't deal with that."

"I don't think I could either. This is where I'm coming from—if I've gone so long without thinking, and screwed things up this badly, maybe it's time to be logical." He lifted his eyebrows, but she was just eyeing him warily. "I've always loved you like a friend. That's been understood. There were times when everyone thought we'd get together. Why didn't we?"

"Because we didn't want to ruin the friendship."

"And because I didn't want to put you in more danger. As a girlfriend, you're more of a target to my enemies than just a friend. So what's changed?"

"Most of your old enemies are gone, and Vlad is taken care of, so there's only one working portal in existence, and we've managed to convince your parents to keep it shut down most of the time. We're also older; you're stronger, and I can take care of myself."

"And our friendship?"

She shrugged; her first real movement in minutes. It made her breasts rise and fall appealingly. "Is going to change at this point regardless. I mean come on, Danny. I just jumped your bones. If that's not relationship-changing, I don't know what is."

He smiled. "True enough. So there they go; our two main reasons for staying just friends." They both nodded. Finally, Danny sighed. "You're good to me, Sam. You take care of me when I'm hurt, and you've always listened, no matter what. At one point we thought we had a psychic connection. You've been standing next to me around every corner, and I don't doubt you'll still be there, no matter what happens tonight. There's not even a question of sexual appeal—I want you, plain and simple." He stepped forward, shrugging off the remains of his shirt and reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "I think, finally, I can say honestly that I love you."

Her eyes had softened, shining up at him in hope. "Really?"

He grinned and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Really. I love you, Sam. I _do_ want to be with you." He leaned forward and swayed her toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed a slow trail over her temple and down to her earlobe, where he nibbled softly and touched his tongue to her skin. Then he whispered, "I want to be with you forever."

His lips ventured lower, crossing her neck, shoulders, breasts, and belly. A moment later she was staggering against the wall, and Danny was chuckling as he paid close attention to her most sensitive area.

As her eyes fluttered closed and bliss settled deep within her heart, a fleeting thought went through Sam's mind.

She'd have to thank Tucker for the phone call.

* * *

**XD I like it. Tell me, did they go out of character at all? I tried to be good about that, but I got a little carried away... ;**

_No Sagepoints this time, guys. I want to let this story stand on its own._


End file.
